1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yarn caddy and more particularly pertains to holding skeins of yarn and allowing an individual continuous strand of yarn to be dispensed from one of the skeins for use with a yarn caddy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of yard caddies is known in the prior art. More specifically, yard caddies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding a skein of yarn are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,799 to Mace discloses a skein holder or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,654 to Armstrong discloses a yarn caddy. U. S. Pat. No. 4,108,397 to Hauck discloses a caddy for knitting and crocheting yarn. U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,363 to Walker discloses a holder for skeins of embroidery floss. U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,077 to Wilson discloses a yarn caddy.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a yarn caddy that holds skeins in a sequential configuration for ready use and further allows ready access to an individual strand from one of the skeins.
In this respect, the yarn caddy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding skeins of yarn and allowing an individual continuous strand of yarn to be dispensed from one of the skeins for use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved yarn caddy which can be used for holding skeins of yarn and allowing an individual continuous strand of yarn to be dispensed from one of the skeins for use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.